A ray of sunshine into the darkness
by Skywalker1988
Summary: Rewrite of Ray of sunshine into the shadows. Alecs meets his mate in a human- a human related to Demetri and who has a potential power. A human brought to Volterra after her boyfriend turns physically abusive. Will he accept her or will he fight the imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**A ray of sunshine in the darkness**

AN: This is a rewrite of my story **Ray of sunshine into the shadows. **I am leaving that story up so people can read both and can see the changes I've made with my story and tell me which they prefer and even which one is better.

Thanks for reading my story and please tell me how I can improve or what you like about my story.

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. The characters you don't recognise Addison, Logan and Arthur are my creations.

AN: This is an AR (Alternate reality). In this story Alice and Jasper are Volturi members. After Alice found Jasper, instead of joining the Cullen's, they went to Volterra and were invited to join the guard. Alice saw Jasper would never be able to become a vegetarian and that Aro would consider their powers a prize in his guard.

My original character, Arthur is an English accented vampire, changed during the Victorian Era and a Volturi guard with the power to read minds. (I know, just like Edward. Edward does not appear in this story so I thought having a character with the mind reading power would be useful.)

**Chapter One**

Addison Cooper was spending a relaxing Friday night with her boyfriend, Logan Reynolds. His parents were away for the weekend, a frequent occurrence as they were constantly away on business trips.

They were watching a DVD, The Bourne Supremacy and snacking on salted popcorn when Logan turned to Addison and pulled her into a deep kiss. He placed his hand on her thigh, his fingers slowly skating across the skin of her leg.

His hand rubbed her thigh before gripping her hip and pulled her so she was pressed firmly against him. Addison broke the kiss and pulled away.

Logan slapped her so quick, she was stunned and found herself being pulled into a another kiss, his grip tightening on her hip.

Addison struggled in his embrace and pushed him away with all the strength she could muster. "ADDISON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Logan yelled. She flinched at his shouting.

"I'm not in the mood, Logan. I'm tired. Can't we just watch the movie?" "Well, I want to make out and you're my girlfriend. You do as I say. Now, kiss me or I swear I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

Even though his threat scared her, Addison for once, felt a surge of confidence and moved to stand up. Logan grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Addison said airily "leaving", the words out of her mouth before she realised what she'd said.

Afraid of what Logan would do, she waited for his reaction. Logan looked shocked at her talking back but then he grew angry.

"Why, I think someone has forgotten her position. I think someone needs to be shown what happens when she steps out of line."

Addison jumped off the sofa and ran. She ran for the front door but Logan came out of a side door and managed to get in front of her and cut off her escape route.

She skidded on the wooden floor to miss him and took the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear him right behind her. He shouted "Addison, you'd better come here." When she didn't stop he shouted "I command you to come HERE!"

She managed to make it to his bedroom and was just about to close the door when Logan grabbed the edge of the door and pushed it open.

Addison backed herself into a corner, fearful of what he would do to her. Logan advanced on her, smirking. "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you Addison? Well I'm afraid you can never get away from you. You belong to me."

He grabbed Addison forcefully by the wrist. "Logan, please. You're hurting me," Addison gasped. Logan laughed. "AJ, you think you're hurting now. Just wait until I'm done with you."

Logan jerked Addison by the wrist so forcefully she was thrown across the room, hitting the nearby wardrobe. She lay on the floor, whimpering in pain.

"All I wanted was for us to have a nice night together and make out but you had to have other ideas. I hope you're happy." With that Logan kicked her hard in the ribs. In his rage he proceeded to hit her everywhere he could reach.

Over and over he kicked and punched her stomach, ribs, arms and legs. He was careful not to hit her on the face as that would be hard to explain.

Addison wanted to scream from the painful assault on her body but she did not want to give him the satisfaction. He would hit her for longer if she screamed.

Addison could feel the darkness swirling around her and she knew she was going to black out from the pain radiating through her body. She heard him mutter "Why can't you just do what I ask, Addison? You are such a troublesome bitch. But one day you'll obey my every command." With that Addison fell into unconsciousness.

In the darkness outside neither Logan nor Addison noticed the dark figure sitting in a nearby tree, watching Logan's house, witnessing the attack.

The figure dialled a number on a phone and bringing it to their ear said "Inform him I'm coming back. There's been a development."

AN: In the next chapter I will be writing about the power that Addison would have if she became a vampire. I was thinking something empathic like jasper but something mental. My original idea was the power to project her will on someone else but not 100% sure. If anyone could help me with suggestions I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It helped me to not feel as bad as I did about abandoning my other story. I would especially like to thank**Tamani**for giving me the power idea as I was completely stuck.

**Chapter Two**

In Italy, in the castle of Volterra, Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi sat in his chambers, reading the thick file on the large desk in front of him.

The Volturi were the unofficial 'royalty' of the vampire world, existing for more than three thousand years and being the largest coven in existence. They acted as sort of guardians, ensuring the secrecy of the vampire world was maintained and kept from the knowledge of the human world.

To accomplish this, the Volturi had over the centuries established and enforced laws that all vampires were expected to obey, or be sentenced to death.

To enact the law, the coven comprised a collection of powerful, imposing vampires known as the Volturi Guard. They would be dispatched from Volterra to investigate reports of vampires breaking the laws and would, if required destroy entire covens and any humans involved.

Aro was known as being power-hungry and would only invite vampires with powerful gifts that might be useful in ensuring the Volturi authority would go unchallenged by the other covens.

In his pursuit of power Aro had decided to watch the human descendants of his guard for the possibility of a power, if they were ever changed. Not many humans showed the possibility of a power until after they were changed but Aro felt that it was beneficial to watch. So far only one, Addison Cooper, a descendant of Demetri had shown potential.

The potential for a power typically manifested itself in adolescence. Any earlier than that, it generally meant they would be powerful as a vampire. Addison had started showing signs of power at age six.

Afton, the guard member assigned to watch her was currently in Wilmington, North Carolina observing her. He had phoned Volterra with a message. It must be important if he was coming back to Volterra to discuss something.

Looking at Addison's file, he saw she was now sixteen. His plans would soon be able to come to fruition. The thought made him excited (or as much as vampire could feel excited).

He thought back to the only time he'd met her.

_Up to the age of six Addison had been a normal human girl, not showing any potential. But shortly after her sixth birthday Addison become very ill. She had extreme flu-like symptoms with a fever so high she was admitted to hospital. When the fever eventually subsided she suffered from extremely painful headaches that made her collapse and pass out. The doctors did numerous tests but could not find anything wrong. _

_Aro had decided that her headaches might indicate a power so had instructed Heidi to arrange a trip to Italy for the Cooper family. This was easy for her as her main duty was to devise intricate__ploys that brought __human victims to Volterra for the sustenance of the coven. She had more than one airplane and other vehicles at her disposal to accomplish her purpose. _

_Even if her ploys were too good to be true, her beauty was enough to compel anyone to accept any invitation she extended. It was the mesmerizing, unforgettable type of beauty and resisting was almost impossible. _

_In this instance she had engineered an all-expenses-paid trip to Rome for the Cooper family. They believed they had won the trip through a 'contest' at the independent coffeehouse nearby. Heidi had been a tour guide for a few evenings, just so Addison would know her and come with her when the time came._

_This happened shortly after the start of the trip. While the rest of the family slept in their hotel suite, Heidi had gone into the children's room and convinced Addison to come with her on an 'adventure.' _

_When Heidi had walked into the throne room, she was wearing a much more conservative outfit than normal. Consisting of a pair of beige slacks, flat ballet pumps and a navy blue cardigan she resembled a PTA mom. Her mahogany hair was tied up in a chignon and she was wearing her blue contacts over her red eyes. It was an unusual outfit for Heidi. _

_Walking slightly behind her, at a slower pace was a little girl. She had rich russet red hair and striking blue/grey eyes that had a glazed just woken up look. She was dressed in a short navy blue nightie with printed pink roses on it, some silver ballet pumps and clutched a doll in her arms._

_Aro had decided to keep the meeting a secret. The only people present were Heidi and Eleazar (who had been 'invited' to the meeting for the use of his power)._

_Aro watched the child as she stared around the room in awe. She was really lovely, her pale skin offset with her deep red wavy hair and stunning blue eyes. There was also something else about her, something that set her apart. She radiated an effervescence, an energy. She was truly captivating. _

_He nodded to Heidi, indicating his pleasure. Heidi nodded back. _

"_So this must be Addison?" He asked, looking at Heidi, doing a little act for Addison. She looked at Aro after he said it, her attention being drawn from her surroundings to Aro. _

_Heidi played along. "Yes, this is Addison Cooper. Addison, this is my friend I told you about." _

"_Welcome, Addison. I am Aro. It is delightful to finally meet you. Heidi has told me so much about you." _

_She looked up at Heidi and breathed, surprised. "You told him about me?" _

_Heidi playfully replied "Of course I did. You're a special little girl and I wanted him to meet you." Addison smiled, extremely pleased. _

_She caught sight of the three thrones behind him and stared them, fascinated. Aro had read in her file that she loved dressing up and playing princess. _

"_You can sit on one if you want, princess." Addison giggled at the nickname and smiled, showing her excitement. She dashed across the floor, shocking the vampires with her sudden burst of energy. _

_When she got to the steps where Aro was standing, he took her hand to help her. _

_She slightly flinched to his cold touch but otherwise ignored it. _

_Aro didn't expect to see much as she was only six years old and a lot of her thoughts were uninteresting. But the headaches she had been experiencing recently were fascinating. He could see her thoughts, the panic as a headache came on suddenly and the subsequent blackness that shrouded her mind, that rendered him unable to read her._

_After helping her into his throne, he let go of her hand and in vampire only hearing said "Remarkable."_

_Turning to Eleazar, Aro introduced him. "Addison, this is Eleazar, a friend of mine." She smiled at him, muttering a quiet hello. _

_Aro indicated for him to come forward and take her hand. He glided over to the throne and offered her his hand in greeting. She took it, and shivered slightly._

_He held onto her hand as hard as he could without hurting her. He closed his eyes and concentrated._

_Addison seemed to experience some discomfort, whimpering slightly. Eleazar opened his eyes and let go of her hand. _

_In a vampire tone he announced to Aro ""She has got a power, a powerful one. She's an empath but it's different from Jasper's. It's hard to tell but I believe that when she has different emotions she will have different powers. It's interesting."_

_Aro clapped his hands together in excitement. "Amazing." He smiled at Addison. "Why, you're a very special little girl, Addison." She smiled up at him, a little confused. _

Aro knew that she was going to be a great addition to the guard when she was changed. He hadn't decided when that would happen but he definitely knew she was going to be a vampire.

Aro finished reading the file and shut it, leaving it on the desk.

He started to fill out a crossword puzzle in a book Sulpicia had given him as an impromptu gift after one of her numerous shopping trips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: I'm so so sooo sorry. I have chapters ready to upload and I completely forgot. I've started a new job and with all the socialising I recently been doing I've let writing slide but I will catch up.

I edited a line in Chapter Two as I wasn't happy with the section but it's not such a big issue, just so you're aware.

Thanks for reading,

Skywalker. xo

**Chapter Three**

Just after lunch, Afton walked into the almost empty throne room. Only Marcus, Caius, Alec and Aro were present.

"Aro," he said in greeting as he bowed his head.

Aro nodded at him, welcoming him back. "Come, let's retire to my chambers." He left Caius and Marcus in their thrones.

Afton followed Aro to his private chambers, near the throne room.

Sitting down on a red upholstered mahogany sofa, Aro got straight into business.

"So Afton, what do I owe this pleasure? It must be important for you to leave during an assignment. "

"That assignment is what I've come back to discuss. Our plans regarding her are going to have to change."

Aro looked at him "How so?"

"She's going to have to come here sooner than we thought."

Aro frowned, the thought of a human living in a castle of vampires or turning her earlier than planned could prove devastating. "How soon? I don't want to make a decision that could affect her or us. We don't want to lose her."

"If we don't bring her here, we'll lose her," Afton said. "Explain." Aro commanded.

"She's got a boyfriend. They've been dating for about a year. He's recently become physically abusive. Addison has been knocked unconscious more than once. I'm concerned he could kill her, especially with the injuries she sustains. I believe she will be safer here. "

Aro nodded at his explanation and then thought about it. Afton was right. They had watched Demetri's family for centuries and she was the only one who had a power. He wanted that power in his guard.

"Ok. I'll sort out the assignment. I think a disappearance would suffice, don't you?"

"I believe it would."

"Could you summon Demetri to my chamber? He needs to know what is happening. She's one of his."

"Yes, master," Afton said, before leaving.

Shortly after Afton had left, Aro heard light footsteps coming down the corridor. He knew it was Alice. There was a knock on the door. Aro spoke "Come in, Alice."

She came in, a huge smile on her face. She was the only vampire besides him that ever smiled.

She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in evident excitement. "Yes, Alice?"

"I had a vision, Master. I think you should see it," holding out her hand before striding towards Aro. He took them into his, closing his eyes.

Opening them, he smiled and dropped her hands. "Thank you, Alice."

"Who is she?"

"She's a human descendant of Demetri with a powerful gift. I've been watching her for years. She's being hurt by her boyfriend so she's coming here. I was wondering if you'd like to decorate her room?" Aro knew how much Alice liked to decorate.

Alice let out a squeal of joy and flounced out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Aro smiled. Addison was coming to Volterra. He was going to add another strong power to his guard. It was his.


End file.
